Teenagers
by inksi
Summary: Lily Evans is actually not only a prude and a bookworm. She is lively girl with a big heart, she is far from perfect, she has bad habits, like trusting people too easily and being a bit naive. Her 7th year of Hogwarts will certainly be interesting. The story is written from Lily's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: Hello people! So here is my little Jily story. It is my first story and it may not be very serious or something, because I write this one just for fun and practice, I post it here for you guys because some of you might enjoy it I hope! Of course there will be serious parts in this story too, can't do without them but mostly, yes I think its just for fun. In the future I maybe will write more Fics and maybe more serious ones because I'm not jet enough skilled to do it. I hope it is not boring or too similar to other James and Lily stories, the start may sound ordinary and all but don't worry I do my best to try and make it different and not ordinary year, even if I may not quite succeed. I tried to make this Lily a bit different or should I say I just made my Lily I hope you like her, or find her refreshing. Have fun reading!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

* * *

****** TEENAGERS **

******Chapter 1. Dreams, Owls and Head Girls**

Mm, dreams are sweet... Especially 17 years old teenage girls dreams. I felt someone's warm breath on my face and warm tanned hands holding my face... His lips were brushing mine..

And then...

I felt stinging in my stomach... And there goes the dream.. Swept away.

I was now half awake so my brain allowed me to ask some simple questions already, such as : why the hell I feel stinging in my stomach?

Slowly, even more questions were born and it led to hazy agreement with my brain, that I should wake up fully, so I could find out.

Before I could act on agreement, my ears started functioning and I heard whiny voice.

Whiny voice... My brain already silently discovered that only person in this house with whiny voice is Petunia.

"Lily LiLY! get up!"

As expected, all my body did was nuzzling further into the mattress and desperate tries of blocking out Tuney's voice were also present... Until I realised I still feel stinging in my stomach, horrified, I discovered that it was caused by pokes of Petunias bony and oh hell, rather Pointy fingers.

So I tried to wrestle her horrid fingers away of my dear tummy. What the hell was her problem...

Oh maybe that her boyfriend was a whale.

I chuckled openly at my thought, even if it was not very funny joke and situation was not funny either, but I always laughed at every, even slightest bit funny thing in the morning, just cause funny things in the morning were rare. However, Tuney did not even as much as smile, she kept violently trying to wake me up.

"Tney whazthwant" I asked/wheezed smartly, while pulling my lovely, jet annoying fiery locks out of my face.

" Lily I need my breakfast and NOW, but I'm not able to get it until you send this _horrible_ ugly creature out of the kitchen! Move it, I'm in a hurry!"

I eyed her dumbly, my brain racing. Horrible ugly crea...Oh, right. Just an owl.

Tuney was obviously being hell of a lot over dramatic, post owls may be magical, which makes them horrible for her , course, but they certainly weren't ugly. They were beautiful creatures with graceful feathers of many colours, cute beaks which they used often to show appreciation to their owners, pinching their ear or finger with it, lovely big eyes and...

AN OWL! TODAY! HOGWARTS!

I hastily stood up in my bed, so fast that my vision went black for several seconds, when it cleared, I saw Petunias thin face glaring at me.

" hmph, finally, now get a move on, I will be late for Vernons'!"

If I wasn't so eager to get my letter I would have done a witty remark at her words.

Not that I hate Tuney, merlin, no. And as difficult as it is to believe, I'm not an evil person either, I am a good person and I won't do anything to change that. I love Tuney with her all ten bony fingers even. I just do not like Vernon, I don't think he is right man for Tuney, because Petunia acted so violently at magic and everything unnormal, it would be good if her man was strong willed and different, so Petunia would get over her fears and accept different people. But Vernon only makes her more strongly to despise everything 'unnormal', so there is not even a chance that she could understand that unnormal actually is normal, literally. It makes sense, the more you think of it. So there you go, I don't like Vernon.

So instead of making any sound at all, I quickly stood up and kissed Petunias cheek (she, after all woke me up so I could get my letter as fast as possible even if it wasn't her intention) with a smile at her stunned expression I rushed downstairs, not bothering to change my green nightdress to something more appropriate.

An owl stood on the table, in front of kitchen window which was probably open when the owl came. I'm sure it was a school owl, however it was a bit smaller than usual school owls, and its eyes were interesting pale amber coloured, the owl looked very beautiful to me, and smart. When it saw me, it let out a low hoot and held its leg out, letter tied to it.

I eagerly untied its leg from the letter, but I didn't rush opening the letter, as important as it was for me, it would not be nice to ignore the owl or shoo it away. So instead I grabbed owl treats from cupboard and gave some to that nice owl. It ate the treats happily and nibbled at my finger affectionately.

" Aren't you a lovely bird dear" I cooed a little madwomanly, while stroking its feathers softly.

See now, how I am about animals? I already try to bond souls with random school owl who actually does not care about me. Well atleast I think so, Im not an owlmindreader, if there is such a thing like owlmindreaders, or maybe owllegilmens? hey actually, can u use legilmency on animals... Hmm I've never thought about that, owls are animals so they, well they should still have thoughts don't they? No I don't think u can use legilmency on them, doesn't make sense... But maybe they a...

Wait, what am I doing! I've got to send the owl away before Tuney rips her own hair out, then mine, and letter, _THE_ letter!

I looked around for the owl, but it seemed like it left already. I felt stinge of hurt that the beautiful, bit underfed owl left without saying goodbye...

Well it cant talk but, you know what I mean. I was also amazed how I did not see it flying off or didn't realise I was not stroking its feathers anymore.

I shook it off and focused on the letter. While ripping it open I called Petunia.

"field clear Commander, feel free to return the base"

I obviously called her in my manner of calling. I heard her immediate footsteps on the stairs, while I was shaking contents of the letter on the table.

YES! YESSS!

"What are you screaming at, its eight o'clock in the ruddy morning" Petunia scoffed.

I realised just now I screamed yes out loud. On the table, with the letter there was Head girl badge! HG written gracefully, with shiny golden letters over the badge.

"Tuney, I've been made a headgirl!" I basically screamed and sauntered over to her direction, to show her the shiny, amazing, awesome badge.

Well at least I thought that...

You see, Im not some total prude either, but headgirl badge is something really wonderful, it shows how all the work and a bit of patience paid off, it is very important to me, but not most important, no, not really, even if most people think that. I'm actually not some almighty bookworm and someone snobbish, who always follows the rules. All I do is learn until I get decent, well, good grades and real knowledge in my brain, and I read some books for entertainment. And rules, I don't follow all the rules either, hell, Marley and Emma ( I miss them sooo much ) , my best friends know that well enough, because they know our secret sneaks out of the castle, after curfew and they know it was me who charmed McGonagall meow like a cat most of the lesson ( I had my own reasons), blame of course, was put on the marauders, on Sirius , most specifically, because his prankeagerness on McGonagall is widely known since he tried to kiss her, so when some stuff happens with McGonagall for example when she felt someone grab her butt ( YES, Sirius really did it, I honestly couldn't help but laugh at McGonagall's expression, as perverse as it was, it was still hilarious ) all eyes go on Sirius.

" What is this? Some kind of prize from your freak school?" Petunia ended my doubts cruelly, scowling at the badge.

" Tuney please, please be happy for me just for this once, getting a headgirl is great honor." I pegged, my elation lessening a bit.

" eugh alright whatever, congratulations on being the head of freaks " that was all I needed, I dropped the badge on the table and pulled her into a hug. She awkwardly patted my shoulder and pulled away rather quickly, trying to put her blonde curls back in order,

but what else could you get from Petunia.

I grabbed the letter from Hogwarts and read it aloud:

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_I am very pleased to inform that you_

_ have been made a Head Girl of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!_

_ My sincere congratulations!_

_You and new Head Boy will be meeting in the trains' prefects carriage at the beginning of the journey,_

_ and will explain prefects their duties and discuss the plans of upcoming school year._

_After the feast, Professor McGonnagall will call you and the new Head Boy into my office_

_ and we will talk about your head duties ,we may answer your questions about your position_

_and discuss everything you did not quite catch._

_Have a great summer,_

_Your Headmaster,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I ended with a smile. Petunia only sighed and rolled her eyes while eating her breakfast, but I knew I saw corner of her mouth twitch at my cheerful mimicking of Dumbledore's voice.

" When will mom and dad be home? " I asked then, I couldn't wait to show them my badge! I don't want to be a show off but it is only good thing that has happened to me in a long time, and I love to see them happy and proud.

" Don't worry they will come in the evening and you can show them your ugly badge " Tuney said and smirked at me funnily. I only answered maturely by sticking my tongue out at her.

Before I could say any more, I heard car grumbling from outside, Tuney immediately jumped up from behind the table and went to peer out of the window.

" Its Vernon, he came to pick me up" he said happily.

I smiled back at her, I didn't want to be a bitch after she was so nice to me,

well, nice for 'Petunia and me' relationship after I got Hogwarts letter at age eleven.

" Huh, go then, have fun Looney Tunes" I said jokingly.

" myeah bye Lily" She said distractedly, opening the door. However, she stopped for a second and looked back at me.

What now?

" By the way, who is James? " she asked, weirdly curious and amused.

" W-what he, er he is... I mean, why do you ask? " I stuttered like a complete idiot.

What did Tuney have in mind, why did she ask about Potter? And she should, anyways, know him because I whined every summer, little kid as I was, how annoying he is and what pranks he pulled on me...

Oh right, I always call him Potter, never James, so it seems it ha slipped out of her mind, but still... What is she on about.

" Oh nothing, its just, when I came to your room, you moaned ' mmm James..' in your sleep" she said between bursts of laughter, with mocking tone of voice.

Proceeding...

...

Proceeding...

WHAT!?

"WHAT?" I screamed out loud.

Tuney closed the door and walked off, her laughter still echoing from behind the door.

* * *

******A/N: Mwah! There you go. This Chapter of course is quite short and all, I'm looking forward to your critics and everything! You can tell me your opinion and you may help me improve the fic, you can answer some questions for me:**

******Do you like my lily? why? why not?**

******Do you think lily's thoughts are too long or boring or should they be shorter, longer?**

******That is for the start. I would really really really appreciate any opinions or reviews, but I won't peg for them either, it is your choise my dears, if you want to or you don't want to read this fic of course, but feel free to give your opinion it would be awesome. Thank you and see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**************A/N: Hello there! This chapter is quite a bit , well, lot longer than first one of course. I already got one review and some follows and favourites xD, thank you everyone, I would be glad for even one follow, but I got more wohoo so, really thank you! I don't really know what to say, however if you've got to say something, for example you don't like where this story is going or anything you can leave a review or send me a private message.  
**

* * *

******TEENAGERS**

**Chapter 2. owls, letters, owls again**

I stood at the same spot dumbfounded for couple of minutes, my eyes glazed.

Slowly, I turned away from the door and hold my hands over my still red face.

Red from mere thought of moaning Potters' name in my sleep.

Oh bugger...

She's got to be lying... I mean..

I don't even LIKE Potter... Well, yes he is fit and his hair is...

Uh er... Annoying? Sexy... No no no Lily, hold your hormones for a second.

He is just a git from school, who has ridiculous crush on me... How the bloody blistering hell did I moan HIS name while dreaming... ' You know what'.., before Tuney woke me up.

Well, true I sometimes enjoy his teasing and stupid flirts, because Hello! I'm only a teenage girl, but honestly, I don't like him THAT way... Not that I like him any other way, well maybe I do but... Oh Merlins pants... I know what you are thinking...

Lily is just stubborn and doesn't listen to her heart because she is scared and she will actually marry Potter someday.

HAHAH bloody RIDICULOUS!

Kind of...

URGH!

I need some water and letters from my friends before I get heart attack!

I walked speedily up the stairs, into the bathroom and drank some cold water. I glanced at my reflection,

My dark red hair was awfully dishevelled and I still had pink splotches on my cheeks.  
My eyes were even more brilliant green than usual, so to sum it up,

I pretty much looked like an alien at the moment.

Well I'm not completely sure how aliens look like but they might look like me and...

*noise of frustration* I just can't stop questioning my own thoughts, I think I need mental care.  
But what I needed even more - a shower... Badly!

Letters can wait while I transform back into my human form. Har har...

I ripped off my clothes and turned on the water. Heavenly warm water was going to please my skin and nerves in few seconds.

" knock hooot " was next thing I heard. I looked at small bathroom window...

Huge black owl, with a letter was staring back at me...

why I had a feeling it was staring at my boobs...

MERLIN!

I tripped in surprise and held on to sink to stay up.

" what the hell ... Go away, NOW , I take your letter somewhere else not in Bathroom, how in the right mind..." I trailed off as owl flew away from the window, good.

Jeez, what more will I get from this crazy day... Moans in dream, Head Girl badges, Pervert owls... Deep breaths Lily, deep breaths...

Alright it wasn't the owls fault entirely, it was just trying to deliver a letter...

I think... but still, owls aren't bound to take letters to peoples bathrooms . And I wonder who's it from, not Emma or Marley for sure, they don't have huge black owls. Well, I will find out pretty soon anyway.

I hopped into the shower , heavenly! Warm calming water soothed my nerves. I washed my hair with sweet-scented shampoo and added conditioner.  
When I was done washing I dried myself , put on a dressing gown and went into my room.

Yep, I was right, this day is crazy.  
There were four bloody owls in my room, all of them flying around and making weird WEIRD owl sounds.

In the blur, I couldn't even make out what they look like and who they are from...

"Settle down!" I commanded loudly.

Three of them flew dutifully onto my table, one of them, however got startled by my hello and flew against the wall sloppily. I wasn't even sorry for it, it was the same black owl who visited me in bathroom, looks like it's a dumb one, maybe a blow against the wall will help it. Ugh, cruel thoughts I know but I'm just not in the mood to act lovey dovey with everyone today.

So I ignored it and walked over to the owls on the table. Two of them had letters, I assumed they were from Emma and Marley. I untied their legs from letters , offered them water can and some owl treats, which they accepted gratefully.

I smiled at them. I really love owls...

However, the third owl didn't have a letter. With a glance I discovered it was that same small owl who delivered me the letter from Hogwarts.

What is it doing here, the poor thing?

" What are you doing here hm? " I voiced my thoughts softly. All it did was look at me with its big pale amber eyes.

I felt urge to cry.  
Emotion on its eyes was so vulnerable and sad, I can't quite explain it... Like it had a hard life. Like it was lost on its way.

" It's ok, it's ok.."

I whispered to it softly and caressed its feathers soothingly.  
The owl hooted in low tone.

" B-but, you are a school owl, why are you here in my room, what will I do with you dear? " I whispered on.

The owl looked at me pleadingly.

Did it want to stay here? To be my owl? Ohh.. That would be simply wonderful! But I'm not sure it's allowed, it is a school owl after all... But same time, no one would get to know... They likely won't get to know... And the owl anyway, doesn't look like ordinary school owl...

Hmm it could even work.

" Do you want to stay here? With me? " I whispered eagerly.  
The owl eyes, were full of hope. It hooted in agreement and nibbled my finger happily.

Awe, come on.. How can you say no to that! I felt such joy that I wanted to hug it, but no, it would be too much. I just smiled and asked.

" What will we name you boy? "  
Owl just looked at me curiously, but didn't hoot in disagreement.

Ha, seems like I was right, it's a boy!

" uh let's see... We can name you Nero if you don't mind "

Nero sent me a look.

" I know, not the best name in the world but it was the first name that jumped in my mind, I really don't have any other ideas at the moment, but it's not a bad name either isn't it? "

Nero clicked his beak in agreement.

Hmm, it's not that bad day after all! I got my own owl,

an owl,

mine!

But I still couldn't help but wonder, why exactly he decided to stay here and what happened in his past. Well I guess I will get to know more in time.

I glanced at my friends owls, they seemed to be done eating so I sent them off, because I wanted to send my letters with Nero so my friends could meet him and he could meet my friends.

Nero had already drank some water and was now sleeping peacefully on my cupboard, head under his wing.

I smiled and started opening my friends letters. First one was by Emma :

_Hello Lily!_

_I'm so glad I am able to send this owl to you from Spain, it's been wonderful holiday here!  
The weather is hot of course, even too hot but it doesn't matter , we go to beach every so often.  
I met a cute guy here too, his name is Enriquez,  
Lily don't get any ideas, we were just talking and he is quite nice,  
I hope he will write me when I come back to England.  
_  
_Marlene obviously has written you too so she probably told you herself about her silly Sirius businesses,  
I can't believe her.  
_  
_But what about you lils, how are you? Do you have any news? Please write really soon,  
__I'm desperate to hear how you are doing. School will start soon too and I see you guys again yay!__  
__I miss you so much!_

_Love,_  
_Emma_

I beamed, Emma's letters were always sweet... and short, like herself, *snigger* , no, really Emma is rather short girl.

Damn it brain shut up...

I took a spare parchment and started on my reply.

_Dear dear Emma!_

_I'm happy you are having fun at Spain, weather here isn't bad either and  
oh don't worry I won't get any ideas you naughty girl,  
Marley probably got some already add mine and it would be too much.  
_  
_I read your letter before Marlene's so I'm now rather looking forwards it to read about  
'Sirius businesses' Sirius ...really? What does she do with that idiot._  
_And about me, I'm fine... Better than fine! Guess what Ems, I've been made a Head Girl!  
Me, a Head Girl can you believe it? I'm just so happy._

_And I got another surprise, its Nero,_  
_my new owl! yes that one who bought you my reply, isn't he utterly adorable?._  
_I imagine what you thought_  
_when your owl came back without reply, or is it even your owl, dunno,_  
_I guess not, because you called it 'this owl' if I'm not mistaken so doesn't matter..._  
_Bugger, sorry Ems, I know I ramble too much, even in my letters._  
_See you at Hogwarts express, I'm so looking forward to it!_

_Lots of love,_  
_Lily_

I folded my reply and put it on the table to wait my reply to Marley, course, I needed to read her letter first so I opened it and read:

_Lily!  
_  
_How's it going flower? It's been a crazy holiday for me,  
I wish I could meet you guys soooner...  
_  
_Well, you know Sirius right? Oh of course you know,  
the sexy beast is your James's best friend and your classmate  
who you have seen in school almost every day past six years,  
and I don't need to remind you that this sweet bugger rather directly tries to  
get our attention with weird ways every year._

_So anyway, me and Sirius have been riding around with his flying motorcycle past weeks!  
I know I knoow its awesome!_

_And Sirius is awesome too, if you get the hint. HA, only joking,  
partly, well...  
We only kissed. We kissed ! And it was SO amazing!  
I know what you are thinking Lils , that Sirius is an idiot and everything,  
__I thought that too at first but he isn't that bad Lily, not at all!_

_And how are you doing? Looking forwards the school to see my pretty face again?  
and Emma's of course ( and to see someone whose name starts with J , hint hint) Me too Lily, me too.  
I miss youuu!_  
_Well, write back soon and see you soon, my favourite ginger!  
_  
_Love , kisses, hugs and all,_  
_Marlene_

I don't know if I should cry or laugh at this... Rather cry.  
So I grabbed another spare parchment and wrote my rather feisty reply.

_Marls,_

_I am doing very very fine! I got Head Girl badge,  
new owl and all (his name is Nero and he is the one who brought you that reply so be nice to him!)  
However, I'm not so sure that you are fine, well, maybe your physical health is fine,  
but mental health - no, just no!_

_Yes Marlene, I know Sirius bloody Black and NO Marlene, he is not MY James, Sirius also is not_  
_sweet bugger, just bugger, like Potter!_

_You and Sirius riding around with FLYING motorcycle, are you out of your MIND?  
It is SIRIUS Black Marls, he is bloody insane,  
he will get you both killed ... I'm just worried about you Marls... and  
did you really kiss? You got to tell me about it on train, not that I approve it,  
but if you really like him that much... at least he is a good snog then._

_Eugh... well Marley, guess what actually, its ok, because  
Sirius is bloody insane as I said, but oh surprise, you are BLoody insane too, girl, so you  
can make your deadly insane pair. Marls, if Sirius is really what you want...  
I just don't want you to get hurt and something tells me that you will regret  
stepping in to relationship with HIM, but nah... my predictions usually don't become true._

_Yes of course I'm looking forwards the school to see you guys bloody beautiful faces again!  
( I discreetly ignore the hints and such rubbish stuff MAR-LENE could you stop pairing me and  
Potter all the time, he is just, he is... you know ... a bugger)_

_Still loving you even if you are an idiot,_

_Lily_

Uhh, I always soften up at the end of the letter...

I folded my reply and went to wake up Nero.

" Time for a little job boy, are you up to it? " I asked , caressing his feathers.  
Nero blinked and hooted happily, looks like he is eager to do his job , well, he did  
it before too, carried letters, but not for me and not my letters.

I tied both replies on his leg and let him out of the window. I watched his flying form until it disappeared from view.

Somewhy, I felt a bit uneasy , and like I wasn't alone at house... OH ...

oh

The black owl is still in my room, apparently it dozed off on the floor, after it hit the wall.  
I laughed lightly at its sleeping form, it was oddly pathetic and cute to see it sleeping like this, all over the floor,  
its great wings wide open on its sides.

I nudged it slowly. And again.

Again and again.

Bloody owl wake up already... come on you can't be dead. I see its body moving from deep breaths it takes...

Ugh, this owl really is weirdo..

After several more attempts, it woke up and looked dazedly over at me. When it realised where it was,  
or I really don't know what else happens in its brain, it held up its leg clumsily.

A letter appeared.

Odd, who would send an owl to me, other than friends from school.

I opened the letter curiously and started to read:

_Dear Lily,  
_  
_It's me, James! How are you Lily...  
__I'm ok, even if you probably don't care._

_Please don't burn the letter without reading it and please don't strangle me  
( preferably at you on top of me position if you still decide to do it ) in school for sending it,  
however lovely you strangling me sounds for me and you both, but for different reasons  
( me about positioning, you about killing me ) it still hurts, and in two different ways._

_So.. Aniway, have you heard about Sirius and Marlene? You probably have, huh, crazy isn't it?  
But I think they are a good pair, they are both equally bloody insane and all...  
Year ago they didn't even dare to dream about being together,  
we all remember their bickering and heated fights, just...just like ours.  
I mean, you and me fights._

_By the way, the owl may be a bit... nah I guess you realised already, but all can't be as  
bright like me and you, right? So you can just ignore him or something... if possible._

_Er, well Lilykins I hope you still dream about my handsome face and oh,  
what they all say, my godlike physique._  
_Joking Lils, only joking, well, what I said is true and all of course but as a joke because imagine you dreaming about me  
and moaning my name in sleep , oh god its just too ridiculous...and hot.  
_  
_Well, have a nice holiday Lily Pot- I mean, Lily Evans.  
( What? Just an innocent spelling mistake, I'm not suggesting anything here..  
Oh Lily you naughty girl , first thing you thought was that I wanted to write Lily Potter ,  
well, we can arrange that, and it has its benefits, if we were married we could right away  
have rough, passionate sex. Oh Lils don't worry, we can have it without being married too )_

_Love, chocolate and lilies,_  
_YOURS, ( Only yours forever Lils, take my body, You have my heart already! )  
_

_James Potter_

And there I was again, standing at one spot dumbfounded, however my eyes were fiersest green, instead of glazed.  
My cheeks, or should I say my whole face was scarlet at even a mere thought of having hot, passionate se-

Oh dear Merlin!

My face was probably scarlet already long before reading that ...

That you know what...

Me and Jam-no, Potter having, having...

Why wasn't I prepared for it! The idiot sends me pointless letters every bloody summer and now I didn't even think of it!

And will everything what is even a littlebit associated with James leave me in such state?

Probably, yes..

I was shocked..

Utterly,

Completely shocked. Wanna know why?

Fine, prepare yourself...  
I was shocked how he started the letter, asking how I am without stupid nicknames or arrogance,  
then saying he was ok, and assuming I probably didn't care, leaving a pathetic rejected puppy appearance  
then making it even stronger with basically pegging me not to kill him or mercilessly burn his  
letter even before he said something stupid. Well he added this 'position' part too ,  
and I'm glad he did *coughblush* or he would just seem too pathetic.  
Oh, and then he adds that me strangling him would hurt him in two different ways...

Merlins sake! That boy!

Did he mean to say it would hurt him physically and also... Um hurt his _heart_ or something?  
Ughhhh... Why he ...

Has to be so...

I dunno what...  
And then he switches to talking about Marley and Sirius saying that they are both bloody insane, exactly the same thing I said to Marls!  
Ok ok it can be a mere consequence, I mean.. it IS a consequence obviously... But maybe me and James aren't so different after all?

Oh god... Since I call him James? Potter, Potter Potter Potter! One bloody stupid sweet annoying nice disgusting short weird DISTURBING confusing letter and we are friends?

Ughhh not likely Lily!

Breathe!  
So then he plabbers nervously about their bickering and fights and then compares them to us ?  
And James Potter, nervous? Nervous while writing  
WRITING a letter...

And next...

Next

No nonono!

I almost melted into an embarrassed puddle, into non existence...  
I mean he he is... He sais how  
hehopesIstilldreamabouthiman dhisphysiqueorwhateverandthe nasksmetoimaginemedreamingab outhimandmoaningHISNAME!  
AND THEN HE SAIS HOW RIDICULOUS IT SOUNDS AND H-H..HOT!

OH MY BLOODY GOD ... If he only KNEW... that I did exactly that ...

almost exactly... well...

exactly...

And he thinks its hot... he thinKS ITS HOT!

This boy is going to be the death of mine...  
Obviously he couldn't be nice and pathetic the whole letter, what else did I expect... His hormones kicked in pretty hard I think,  
as he started this all Lily Potter thing ... Spell mistake my ass , damn git.

And then he rambles how he basically knows my thoughts and you know the rest...

I want to die...

in his arms...

...

...

WAIT WHAT?

Did he bathe this letter in bloody love potion?

Lily relax... relax it's just a letter... just as usual, every year he does it... relax...  
same stupid short and pointless like every year, as if just to remind me that he exists.

except it's not like his previous letters ... well ... there were, course some perverse comments like in every letter he has sent

but...

not as much as usually, and no too immature comments either... and all those

bloody hints about how I hurt him and comparing us to Marley and Sirius...

WHAT I'M GONNA DO !

I'm going to write this bloody git a reply!

_Potter,_

_I'm totally fine! I got a Head Girl badge today, which made the day significantly finer.  
And could you quit moping James, I'm , er, glad you are ok._

_And let me repeat, could you quit moping! I'm not going to bloody strangle you  
( 'hurt you in two ways' ? )for sending a piece of paper.  
( and I'm Ignoring the position part) Jeez, what happened to  
though and strong Potter who never gets nervous or never talks nicely,  
I rather like the new 'pathetic' James, it is sweet,  
Until you ruined it of course... I feel like ignoring the last half  
of your letter wholeheartedly!_

_I agree with you for once though, Sirius and Marlene are both bloody insane...  
Especially your mate Sirius..._

_Yes James... I know very well this owl is an idiot, uhh well, he tried to deliver  
me the letter while I was in bathroom James, and he saw me naked!  
And what's his name then, I don't like calling animals it him or her..  
__Know what, this owl is actually like you, see?  
__He's perverse, he's coloured black, he's clumsy, ( oh yes Jamesie, I just said you are clumsy ),  
__he sleeps all over the place,  
__and he's stupid! ( add laughter here )_

_ And me moaning your name in sleep is not HOT James! And spell mistake  
my ass, really... and stop acting as if you are mind reader...  
and I am the naughty one? Merlin's sake!  
And I'm not marrying you to .. to do you know what!  
( please something help me get rid of extremely disturbing  
images in my brain )_

_Also I'm ignoring ridiculous pun that you made there at the end..._

_definitely not yours,_

_Lily_

Sigh... doesn't this reply sound just lovely...  
Well...

He deserves it...  
I have no idea how we are gonna get along at school this year... God damn it, he is so confusing...  
year ago I would have known to expect him to be just that same bullying , never  
embarrassed or nervous, annoying boy with ridiculous jokes but now I kind of think he isn't like that,

hey of course he still should be annoying and doing jokes about me and him and all, and still have  
crush on me but something still has changed, I even see it from that bloody letter...

wait,

Who the hell cares! It's just Potter!

I've been giving him WAY too much thought today, enough!

Stupid Potter, stupid Marlene, Stupid Sirius, Stupid hormones, Stupid me, Stupid letters, Stupid STUPID HORMONES!

I stood up and walked over to the black owl, who, miraculously had settled  
himself on table by the time and was eating owl treats.

When he saw me, he stopped eating and firmly held up his leg so I could tie my letter on it.

It took off surprisingly steadily and managed a funny high pitched hoot for me before he was too far for me to hear.

I waved at him, even if I knew he didn't see... uh , I know I'm weird,.. so?

Just when he flew behind the forest and out of my sight I realised he resembled me James again...

* * *

******A/N: So first off, if you managed it so far , well done! I don't know about you but for me the chapter was a bit tiring, you know many owls and letters and owls and then letters again, so sorry about that if you didn't like it. If you did, great! So Lily and her friends are going to go back to Hogwarts possibly in fourth chapter, but maybe already next chapter. Uh I tried at first chap to do Lily a bit different, but no I just can't , she just comes naturally so frantic and rambling, but that's why we love her I guess, I mean, I can't just write her any differently. So beside all, I just simply hope you had fun reading, because I certainly had fun writing it, which is my goal, that both of us would enjoy it. I also changed the summary a bit , because it sounded so stupid and all.. see you soon people! Luuurve,  
Ingrid.**

******PS: Lily said many times that James's owl reminds him James jokingly, but it doesn't mean it's James... James is a stag! Well, just saying because some of you may could have caught it wrong, or maybe its just my imagination...uhhh whatever, bye guys!**


End file.
